Risas de algodón
by MoonyStark
Summary: Izumo se da cuenta, despacio, muy despacio, de que Shiemi ha empezado a cambiar algo en ella. [Izumo/Shiemi unilateral]


_Shiemi e Izumo son propiedad de Kazue Kato, autora a la que le tengo bastante esperanza y sí, sólo porque es mujer. Es que sólo hay que ver lo que hacen los hombres. *se abstiene de mencionar Naruto y Bleach*_

 _Este one-shot está situado la noche en la que Shiemi friendzonea de forma muy fuerte a Rin (último capítulo de la segunda temporada)._

* * *

 **Risas de algodón**

La que había conseguido que Izumo cambiase y dejase de ver el mundo desde una perspectiva tan antipática e hipócrita había sido, sin duda, Paku. Sin embargo, ella no podía quitarse el mérito de haberse mantenido en dicha línea una vez su amiga abandonó la academia de exorcistas, lo cual adquiría cierta importancia si tenía en cuenta la gente con la que se rodeaba.

Aunque, en parte, en ello habían ayudado todas esas personas que ahora consideraba compañeros, si debía ser honesta consigo misma. Y Moriyama de una manera especial.

Izumo había comenzado a llamarla _Shiemi_ tras volver de la montaña donde el Rey Impuro pereció. Le picaba la punta de la lengua cada vez que Shiemi la llamaba _Kamiki-san_ para decirle que "sólo Izumo está bien", pero siempre se lo callaba.

Había algo extraño cada vez que se acercaba a Shiemi. Algo extraño con ella. Le llevaba pasando hacía tiempo, que se le atascaba la lengua y las palabras y no sabía qué contestar, y lo que antes había achacado al desconcierto que muchas veces Shiemi le causaba con sus palabras era una excusa que ya no servía más. Ahora hablaban con algo más de confianza y libertad, y Shiemi no se pasaba el día diciendo cosas vergonzosas por las que las mejillas de Izumo tuvieran que encenderse al rojo vivo.

Y aun con esas, por algún motivo, le costaba hablar con normalidad y respirar tranquilamente cuando Shiemi estaba cerca. Su cerebro elaboraba frases ligeramente hirientes y crueles que lo único que buscaban era enmascarar lo inútil que se sentía cuando ella se acercaba y el cuerpo de Izumo dejaba de reaccionar como debía hacerlo.

En ocasiones, por la noche, cerraba los ojos y le veía la sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de mofletes carnosos y dientes blancos que Shiemi les dedicaba a sus amigos y que Izumo había visto ya muchas veces. O sus ojos del color de las plantas que podía invocar, esos en los que había comprobado que tenía manchitas marrones y verde más oscuro de lo cerca que habían estado tantas veces.

Sobre todo _esa vez_.

Porque también había veces que, sin querer, de forma totalmente involuntaria, en un proceso en el cual su mente consciente no tenía nada que ver, recordaba lo suave y abultado que era el pecho de Shiemi cuando aterrizó sobre ella en el momento en que la putrefacción desapareció. Justo después de que le dijese que _la quería_.

Izumo sabía que Shiemi lo había dicho como la amiga que la consideraba. Claro que lo sabía. Por eso le daban ganas de golpearse contra el tatami del templo de la familia de Suguro cuando su mente divagaba y la imaginaba repitiendo esas mismas palabras muy bajito, sobre su boca o su oído.

 _Pero yo te quiero mucho, Kamiki-san._

Y llamándola por su nombre de pila, con la voz esponjosa atrapada entre las sábanas que estarían compartiendo sobre un mismo futón.

 _Pero yo te quiero mucho, Izumo._

Seguro que Shiemi le ponía algún apelativo al final. Izumo-san o Izumo-chan, e Izumo no podría evitar reírse cada vez que ella alargase la a final, porque a Izumo el "chan" le sonaba muy a niños pequeños o a chicas adorables y ella no era ninguna de las dos, pero la idea de que Shiemi la llamase con un cariño especial le revolvía el estómago de una manera que no resultaba desagradable.

Por desgracia, estaba bastante segura de que la madera cedería antes que el hueso de su cabeza, y ni quería mancharlo todo de sangre ni destrozarle la casa a Suguro.

—Kamiki-san —la voz de Shiemi le llegó apagada. Izumo se incorporó sobre su futón y se frotó los ojos. En la oscuridad le costaba distinguirla, pero su pelo rubio tenía un brillo especial. Asomaba la cabeza por detrás de las bambalinas que Izumo usaba para aislarse mínimamente del resto que dormía en la misma habitación—. ¿Estás despierta?

—Sí —susurró, tratando de enfocar sus ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, es que… Rin se ha adueñado de mi futón también —rio por lo bajo.

Izumo frunció el ceño y se levantó. Se asomó tras la espalda de Shiemi para ver que, en efecto, Okumura se había espatarrado hasta ocupar tanto su futón como el de ella. A un lado se veía la colcha de Shiemi, echa un ovillo, seguramente de intentar apartarse hasta que la había echado por completo.

—Ese idiota —gruñó. De acuerdo, nadie controlaba sus sueños, pero aquello era pasarse un poco de rosca—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Lo despierto a golpes? —ofreció.

—¡No! —musitó Shiemi, aunque se le escapó una risa azucarada—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ¡Sólo será esta noche, lo prometo! —pidió, juntando las manos y haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

Shiemi debió tomarse el largo silencio como lo que no era, pero lo único que le pasaba a Izumo era que hasta hacía dos minutos estaba fantaseando con que Shiemi y ella compartía el estrecho espacio de un futón y ahora estaba a una palabra de hacerlo realidad. Las rodillas de Shiemi temblaban ante la falta de respuesta.

—No hace falta que hagas eso, tonta —suspiró, levantándole el mentón con una mano—. Pero sólo hoy, eh.

—¡Sí!

Por suerte, aunque Shiemi _abultaba_ más que ella, ambas eran delgadas y no muy altas, así que el espacio no quedaba tan estrecho como en la imaginación de Izumo. Los pechos de Shiemi, sin embargo, sí le rozaban la espalda de manera constante, cada vez que ella respiraba. Izumo se dio la vuelta, escudándose en la idea de que era del lado del que estaba acostumbrada a dormir, y la observó. Había estirado el brazo derecho para reposar la cabeza y el otro lo tenía doblado sobre el pecho, con el puño cerrado sin fuerza.

Estiró la mano. Quería apartarle el pelo lacio que le caía sobre las mejillas. Parecían tan blanditas que quería pellizcarlas.

—¿Kamiki-san?

Encontrarse con la mirada de Shiemi la dejó sin aliento.

—T-tenías pelo en la boca —murmuró, apartándole el mechón con un intento de agresividad que fracasó estrepitosamente—. Sólo eso.

—Oh, gracias. —Shiemi sonrió y fue como si el sol hubiera salido antes de hora.

—Es complicado dormir con otra persona en un futón individual, además.

Aunque Izumo había dormido así con Paku muchas veces y no había habido problema, y tenía la sensación de que de ser cualquier otra persona podría conciliar el sueño con toda tranquilidad.

—Lo siento —respondió Shiemi con la cabeza gacha—. Pero me hace muy feliz que me hayas dejado dormir contigo, Kamiki-san.

Dónde estaba el oxígeno que supuestamente componía el veintiuno por ciento de la atmósfera cuando una lo necesitaba.

—P-puedes llamarme Izumo —le dijo al fin, con la boca seca—. Y duérmete ya.

La escuchó reírse una última vez, con suavidad, el sonido que harían las campanillas más dulces, y responder con un nuevo "sí". Izumo cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar que a menos de diez centímetros tenía el rostro de Shiemi, los labios carnosos moviéndose hacia afuera cada vez que expulsaba aire. Por el ligero silbido que producía su nariz cada vez que respiraba debía estar al borde de un constipado. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Izumo tomó la manta y las tapó a ambas hasta el cuello.

—Buenas noches, Izumo-chan.

* * *

Ok. Veamos, ¿cómo no shipear a estas dos preciosidades después de la última temporada de Ao no Exorcist? Son un poco como Bon y Rin en versión chica, seriously. Aparte de que las dos son personajes femeninos que me gustan, lo cual ya es difícil (sobre todo Izumo, porque las tsunderes me suelen caer gordas pero ella ha conseguido conquistarme poco a poco y a eso le llamo yo desarrollo de personaje).

No pude evitar pensar en una escenita así, con Izumo con esos sentimientos encontrados, después de lo que pasa en el bosque.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y sabéis que un pequeño review alimenta mi alma** *lanza corazones*


End file.
